So Wrong But Still So Right (The Janitor's Closet Affair)
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: A brief look into Freddie's visit to Hollywood Arts for Tori's play where Trina stars as an alien, and the short but hot encounter that happened in one of the gang's go-to spots. Inspired by the "Victorious" episode "Who Did It To Trina?" Rated M (or hard T) for sexual content and language. Reader discretion is advised. Also featured in "The Fanfic-Reader-88 Oneshot Collection".


**This is something I just came up with out of the blue. I am still working on "A Shower And Two Valentines..." (and "The WhizGrunchShower Double Feature"), for anybody who's concerned, along with another oneshot that's a continuation of one that I already posted. Until those are up, I'm writing this for now. If it sucks, well, like I said, I came up with it out of the blue. Hopefully, this still entertains you anyway. **

**Inspired by "Who Did It To Trina?" (and "iParty With Victorious", and "iGoodbye"). And of course, Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon own _iCarly_ and _Victorious._**

**(Hollywood Arts High School; Hollywood, Los Angeles, California; Friday September 16, 2011)**

**Under normal logic, this would seem wrong. So damn amazingly wrong. And 17-year-old Freddie Benson knows, has seen, heard and maybe even done his fair share of wrong. But yet, for whatever reason, as he found himself in the clutches of 18-year-old Trina Vega, he couldn't help but notice how right everything felt, and sounded to him at the current moment.**

"Uhhh. Ahhhh. Ahhh. Yes... Yes. Oh yes."

The sounds of Trina's moans, though soft, were loud enough to echo through the janitor's closet at Hollywood Arts High School, the educational stomping grounds of her and her younger sister Tori, who Freddie met at the party at Kenan Thompson's house with his "best friends" (and ex-girlfriends) Carly Shay and Samantha "Sam" Puckett back in June. Supposedly, Trina was untalented, but at the current moment, the aspiring diva's quiet moans made her sound like an award-winning singer in Freddie's mind. And if it would guarantee him another chance to be inside the barely legal but still older woman, he might have even told her so. But then again, he might have passed, because he may have been a lot of things, but 'manipulator' and 'user' weren't on the list.

With an occasional moan coming from him to mix in with her moaning, Freddie kept pushing his way inside of Trina as her legs were wrapped around his waist. He could feel how warm and wet Trina was, even with the presence of a condom around his shaft. The simple fact that he was wearing a condom in the first place may have been the one truly smart thing about all of this.

For one thing, there was only a hour or so left before Trina had to be on stage for her role in Tori's play, which consisted of her playing a space alien who was disguised as a young man's sister. Then there were the many possibilities of what could happen if they were caught. On top of the various instances of what could happen to Trina at school - she could be suspended, get detention, or at the very least, be banned at least temporarily from being in any other plays or performances, there was also the issue that she could have been put in jail for being an adult that was technically sleeping with a minor.

Then, of course, there was the obvious factor of what their parents might think. She may have felt like her parents didn't give a shit about her, and that feeling may have been justifiable, but if Mr. and Mrs. Vega cared about Trina even halfway, they most likely wouldn't be happy to know that their oldest daughter, despite legally being considered as an adult, was already sexually active as a teenager, especially if it meant finding out that her latest rendezvous was in her school's janitor closet with a boy she barely knew, much less a boy who lived just over a thousand miles away.

And Freddie definitely didn't want to think of the hell that could, and most likely would be raised if his mother knew that he was no longer a virgin. Saying that Mrs. Benson had overreacted when she caught him kissing Carly and heard from Gibby that he was dating Sam was understating it horribly. So it wouldn't be wrong to think that she would have had a nuclear-style meltdown if she knew that some girl - particularly a older girl who could even be considered a woman - had already "made a man" out of her son before she thought it was the right time.

One last problem they both would run into is the ridicule from their "friends" for sleeping together... or at least having sex with each other. Carly and Sam - mostly Sam - would ask why Trina would "want the nub inside of her" when she could have been with a "much cooler and more hunkier" guy. Then, along with possible jealousy, Tori, Cat and especially Jade would wonder what Freddie could have seen in Trina to make him wanna have sex with her, especially since, in Jade's eyes, no one liked Trina. André, Beck and Robbie, and maybe Rex would have simply taken pity on the Seattle native, although deep down, Robbie could also possibly be jealous of Freddie for getting a chance with Trina that he didn't, and probably never would get, especially if she knew that he was responsible for the onstage accident that would occur just over a hour from now.

But at that moment, none of those things seemed to matter to either one of them, and with both teens on the verge of a climax, Freddie was bracing himself for, but also somehow trying to fight off the inevitable release that was on its way.

"Ahhhh... Oh GOD. Oh my GO - oh shit," Freddie cried out in a excited but nervous manner.

"You okay?" Trina asked, concerned at the tech expert's possible panic.

"Yes... and no. I - I'm gonna cum."

"No, Freddie. It's okay. That's what you're supposed to do. That's what... that's what I want you to do."

"But what about you?"

"I already came. Now I need you to do it for me. Just let it go. Please, just let it go."

Already near the edge from several minutes of pumping inside of her, and driven even closer when he felt her walls clamp down on his shaft as she moved her hips in motion with his, Freddie finally came after a few final strokes inside of Trina, and when he had reached down to pull himself out of her, he gripped his condom-covered penis as tightly as possible, as he wanted to make sure the latex shield didn't slip off while he was still in between the older Vega sister.

After tossing the used, cum-filled rubber in the garbage, the shirtless, pants-around-the-ankle Seattle native helped the aspiring starlet down from the small dresser-sized toolbox that she laid down on during the quick but satisfying sexual encounter, before he himself stepped down from the stool he had stood on. Barely able to get his jeans and underwear properly adjusted after he hit the floor, Freddie found himself with his back against the wall as Trina came to kiss him. The current lip-locking session had allowed for him to grab on to her backside, which had little to no coverage from the black color-spotted shirt that she had changed into since coming back from her foot bleaching.

Having moved away from his lips to his cheek, and eventually his neck, Trina, even though she may have already knew the answer, instead of giving in to her usual arrogance, decided to whisper in Freddie's ear, "so how was your first time?"

"Uhh..." Freddie began nervously. "It was good. You were good..."

"But..."

"But I should have... I wish I could have lasted longer. I mean, it was good for me, but -"

"It was good for me too, Freddie," Trina interrupted, trying to repair the younger teen's confidence, although she actually was being honest with him. "Just because I wasn't screaming and yelling at the top of my lungs, it doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy it. Besides, you did pretty good for your first time."

"Well, thanks. I think."

Aware that Freddie was still concerned about his performance, Trina then took it upon herself to offer him a chance to redeem himself.

"You don't have to, but if you want, we could finish this up later. Maybe you could learn a few things to try out when you get back to Seattle."

"That sounds like a good plan," Freddie began. "Although it might have to wait until tonight. I did promise your sister that we would all hang out together. And as far as me having something to try out when I get back to Seattle, that's easier said than done. Webshow groupies and vampire chasers aside, girls avoid me like the plague back at home."

"Well, that's their loss. You seem like a really good catch."

"Thanks. Glad that somebody thinks so."

The pair of teens began kissing again, and if not for the sudden ding coming from Trina's PearPhone, the makeout session would have been prolonged.

"So I guess we should get going then," Trina said.

"Yeah, we should. We both need to get cleaned up, and uh, don't you need to get ready to go on stage?" Freddie reminded her.

"Yep, as a matter of fact, I do. I have to fix my hair, and then there's the makeup. Not sure why an alien would really need a lot of makeup, especially if they were as pretty as I am, but hey, I gotta do what I gotta do."

Laughing at her bold display of confidence, Freddie then reminded Trina, "well, I don't know how much makeup an alien needs, but I'm sure that it would look a little suspicious if this alien showed up bottomless."

Realizing that she still hadn't put her pants and underwear back on, Trina frantically rushed to do so after yelling out "oh crap" when she heard Freddie's reminder. After fixing their appearances enough to leave the janitor's closet, both teens headed to the bathroom to clean up any remnants of their encounter. Unaware that their time together would be the last good thing that happened that day, although it wouldn't be the last time that they would see each other, they both went on about their business once they left the small space. But it didn't lessen the delight that came from what happened while they were there, which became evident when Freddie pumped his fists in the air, and Trina walked to the bathroom even more confident and sexily than usual. For quite a few reasons, what they did may have been wrong, but as evidenced by their reactions, it still felt so right.

**Well, uh... I thought I wrote some bad material before, but it might actually be true this time. It sucks, I know. It was something I just thought of this morning, and I just started typing away. My fastest story might also be my worst. So much for not ignoring my muse. But anyway, if you agree or disagree, then go ahead and let me know. And if you actually see this, then I thank you, because you actually put yourself through the torture of reading this the whole way through. I'm out.**


End file.
